


Navigating Her Innocence

by tiniper



Category: Jonas Brothers
Genre: Boners, Could Probably Be Rated For General Audiences, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Kissing, Slow Burn, emetophobia warning in ch7, wet dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 08:22:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 12,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16719798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiniper/pseuds/tiniper
Summary: Joe gets a letter from a nearby fan and on a whim calls her up to say thanks for it. They meet and their relationship grows from there.





	1. They Meet In This One

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this when I was about 19 and super frustrated that I was suddenly supposed to be a worldly experienced bitter person just because I was an ~adult~. I wanted to be allowed to be soft and innocent and for those not to be things people wanted to change about me. 
> 
> I also wanted to be able to grow into something else if I wanted to. I fought myself a lot about this stuff as a younger person. Cassie and Joe are both me in a way. Cassie the soft innocent side and Joe the more worldly aware side and when they eventually come together I'm just a much happier person for it. 
> 
> I can imagine that this kind of OC might drive certain people up the wall crazy but younger me needed to write this to become a little more okay with herself.

“Hello?”

“Cassie? Hi,”

“Who is this?”

“Uh… Joe.”

“Joe?”

“… Joe Jonas… from the Jonas Brothers…”

“Oh! You actually called?”

“You said to call in your card.”

“I did, didn‘t I?”

“Why are you so surprised then?”

“Well, no one ever actually calls,”

“Um, well I did,”

“Yes, you did, how come?”

“Well, you did say too… I don’t know, I just decided too,”

“Oh,”

“Thank you for the present,”

“No.”

“No?”

“Say you’re welcome,”

“For what?”

“No. You’re supposed to say ‘You’re welcome,’”

“But you sent me the present, I should say thank you,”

“It was a thank you present.”

“Yeah, I know that, thank you for it,”

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,”

“There you go.”

“Ugh, Cassie? Can we meet? It’s hard to talk on the phone.”

“With me?”

“Yes, who else?”

“I don’t know.”

“You don’t know if you can meet up?”

“No, no, I can”

“Okay, awesome”

“I’ll be here then, bye.”

****************************************************************************************************

“Hello?”

“Where are you?”

“Who is this?”

“…Joe.”

“Right, we’re meeting soon, why are you calling me?”

“You never told me where you live.”

“Oh.”

“What’s your address?”

“It’s on the card,”

“Oh. Right. Bye then,”

“Bye,”

****************************************************************************************************

Approaching her house Joe felt an unusual sense of anticipation, rarely did Joe go meeting fans secretly and just as rarely did he go anywhere without Big Rob or his brothers. He didn’t know what was motivating him to go and actually meet this particular girl. From his two conversations with her she could prove to be incredibly stupid, completely flaky, a total nut job, or one of the most intriguing people he’d ever meet. Her odd card and present and prompted his curiosity to call as she’d requested and now he was following the GPS to a virtual stranger’s house.

****************************************************************************************************

At the doorstep Joe stared down at the girl. She was very small, barely over 5 foot tall. Her long dark hair was messy and her bangs blocked the full view and impact of her grey eyes. She looked somehow ethereal with her wide eyes and small bones and features.

****************************************************************************************************

“Oh, this is very exciting. I never expected to actually meet you,” Other than in her eyes and small smile, he would have never guessed. She was perfectly composed standing there with her hands at her side maintaining eye contact. It made Joe shift awkwardly because he could deal with his usual screaming, jumping, hugging fans, she simply stared at him and it unnerved him. “Are you ready to go?” He asked. “Yes, you said you would be coming, so, of course I’m ready,” she tipped onto her toes and back again before taking a step away from the door causing him to take a step back also and fall off the stoop. Landing with a strangled shout Joe lay on the ground groaning mostly to himself about his klutzy embarrassing habits. “Are you okay?” Cassie was squatted down next to him almost as soon as he opened his eyes. “Thank goodness someone took that lawn gnome or else you would have been impaled by his pointy hat!” she genuinely looked relieved. Joe laughed, “I’m okay, I do that a lot, more often then I’d like to admit even,” he grinned sitting up. “Almost falling on pointy gnome hats?” she quirked a brow. “Yes.” he said sarcastically, “No, but they don’t call me Danger for nothing.” he said. She laughed and he made a promise to himself that he would hear it again tonight.

****************************************************************************************************

“So, you send these thank you presents to a lot of people?”

“No and yes,”

“What do you mean?”

“I send them to people I’d never otherwise get to thank. People who don’t know me,”

“Like who?”

“You…”

“Uh yeah, I have a question about that later, but like who else?”

“Oh, well I’ve sent to few other authors , My English teacher’s mom, several different soldiers, some political activists, a sculptor and a painter, and-”

“So yes, you’ve sent to a lot of people.”

“I suppose,”

“Why me? Not the band?”

“Didn’t you read the card?”

“Yeah, but is it really that simple?”

“Yes, I’m thankful that you share your voice,”

“But why?”

“You’re voice makes me smile.”

****************************************************************************************************

Color swept up his neck into his cheeks. For the first time as far back as Joe could remember he was speechless. All because a silly girl told him that his voice made her smile. It was embarrassing and he couldn’t think of anything to say. Thank you? You’re welcome? Wow? Sitting across from her in the Coffee Bar Joe could feel her looking at him, waiting. “What can I get you?” the waitress asked. Joe was glad for the opportunity to fill the silence that Cassie‘s comment had left. “Um I’ll just have a large coffee. Cassie, what do you want? You can get anything, my treat,” Joe offered. “A regular hot chocolate with lots little marshmallows in it, please,” Cassie smiled up to the waitress, “I like your necklace, it brings out your eyes which are very pretty too,” she added. “Oh, thank you… I’ll be back with your things,” the waitress said blushing before hurrying away. He’d seen her when she’d come over to take their order but hadn’t really looked to see anything special about her but when she returned with their things he really looked at her face. “It’s true,” he said, “You do have really pretty eyes,” Joe smiled brightly and watched her eyes light up making them even prettier. The girl flushed darker than ever and thanked them again and walked away with a little bounce in her step feeling better then she’d felt since her boyfriend broke up with her last week.

****************************************************************************************************

“You’re smiling a lot, Joe,”

“I don’t think I could stop if I wanted to,”

“Why?”

“That girl! She looked so happy!”

“She was complimented, of course she was happy,”  
“It wasn’t that big of a deal, it was just the truth!”

“Yes, it was,”

“So why was she so happy? She looked stunned,”

“Compliments are rare…”

****************************************************************************************************

“Can I meet you again?”

“Sure,”

“I can call you?”

“I‘d like that,”

“Do you have a cell?”

“You called me on my cell,”

“Oh, do you text?”

“I do,”

“So… bye?”

“Yes, bye, and thank you very much,”


	2. They Go Grocery Shopping In This One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They go grocery shopping and Joe sees the inside of her house for the first time.

“Hi Cassie, Its Joe,”

“Hello,”

“So are you busy?”

“I’m cleaning,”

“Does that mean you can hang out?”

“Yes, what are you doing?”

“Uh…Heading to your place?”

“Okay,”

“I’ll be there soon,”

“Okay, bye,”

“Bye,”

****************************************************************************************************

Pulling up in front of her house Joe got out and walked up to the porch where Cassie sat waiting. He had to swallow down on the sudden onslaught of hormones that came with noticing her pretty proportions. “Hey,” he greeted. She smiled standing up. In the day light she looked even younger than before. He bit his lip, “This is going to seem kind of random but how old are you?” “I’m 19,” she said. Joe sighed, releasing a breath he didn’t realize he was holding before he smiled wider. “So, what do you want to do, Cassie?” he asked and Cassie's eyes flashed with excitement. “I get to choose?” “Yeah,” he nodded her excitement feeding his own.

****************************************************************************************************

“Of all the things that you could have chosen, you choose to for us to go to the grocery store?” Joe laughed shaking his head in amusement. “I’ve never shopped with someone else before, I think we'll have fun,” she looked up to him; her eyes begged him not to make her pick something else. For some unknown reason this seemed really important to her. “I think we’ll have fun too,” he smiled, “I’ll tell you some of my food jokes, they are pretty good if you ask me.” Cassie bounced subtly, the only other sign that she was excited besides the look in her eyes, as Joe grabbed a cart.

****************************************************************************************************

Throughout the store Joe was conscious of how close she walked beside him. Always close but never quite touching any part of him and any time that he’d go to “accidentally” bump into her she’d flit away just out of reach hardly seeming aware of her own actions. She let him talk mostly, supplying bits of information and questions in a way that only Cassie would. It was weird to Joe just how much she liked to hear about the normal and mundane occurrences in his life. What kinds of dinners his Mom would cook that he really liked and those didn’t, like how he always lost to Nick at video games, and how he would never ever be a morning person.

****************************************************************************************************

As they walked past the magazine rack Cassie and Joe both caught sight of the same magazine at the same time. Joe wanted to groan and flip over the magazine so people wouldn’t look at it, mainly so Cassie wouldn’t look at it. Cassie sent a brilliant smile up to him and he started stuttering. “I’m not dating her… we were just getting lunch… I don’t know why they think that means we are dating-”, “Joe?”, “Yeah?” he sighed looking down at her. “Do you want a donut?”, “A what?”, “A donut,” She pointed. “A donut, do they have chocolate with sprinkles?” he asked before blushing, sprinkles were not manly. With a quiet laugh she dropped two of them in the bag and carried them up to the checkout counter as Joe followed with the cart. They had loaded all of the groceries into the car and were driving back to her house eating the donuts when he realized that the donuts had been a distraction. A very successful distraction.

****************************************************************************************************

He stood on her doorstep with his arm loaded up as he looked inside her house. Everywhere he looked was books, things, and more books and things. In the corner he even saw a birdhouse. “Cassie? What is with this room? It looks like my grandma’s closet! And weren’t you cleaning?” he laughed. “I was. Does your Grandma’s closet have a couch?” for the first time he heard some semblance of irritation in her voice. She was touchy about her house, he noted. “No but it has a TV,” he said. The little scowl on her face that didn’t belong there in the first place disappeared when she laughed. “Come in,” she walked in further shoving aside random pillows and a box or two with her foot clearing an easy path to the kitchen. Joe followed watching his step anyway. The kitchen looked unused for the most part, and rather dangerous. It looked more like a crafts room then a cooking space. Joe glanced around. “Do you mind grabbing the other groceries?” She asked. “Yeah, sure.” He headed out listening to her riffle through the bags. When he came back the 5 bags they’d brought in before where gone so he put the last 3 on the same counter. “Where did you put all of it?” he asked, “I was gone like 2 seconds!” he exclaimed. “Away,” she said simply grabbing a bag full of 2 boxes of cereal and a few cans and shoved the whole bag in a cupboard before grabbing a bag with soda putting them in the fridge. “And that’s why…” he rolled his eyes smiling. The girl was lazy, he almost laughed.

****************************************************************************************************

“You never struck me as a messy person…”

“I like my house,”

“It’s messy,”

“Why does that matter?” 

“You should clean it,”

“Where would I put my things? My projects?”

“Projects?”

“Yes,”

“What kind of projects,” 

“I’m crocheting a blanket,”

“And the pillows,”

“I like sitting on the floor,”

“The LEGO blocks?”

“Those might be able to be picked up…”

“The birdhouse?”

“It’s pretty,”

“Put it in a tree!”

“No, I don’t want to,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love grocery shopping. Its a fun way to get to know somebody. Pretty much everyone has something to say about food in my experience. Not much room for awkward silences, you know?


	3. Cassie Is Invited To A Family Dinner In This One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joe invites Cassie to come have dinner at his house with his family. She's nervous and a small misunderstanding is had along with a delicious dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is drawing on an embarrassing moment of my own past.

At home Joe was eating dinner with his family. “Joe? Joe!” “What?” His attention returned to the dinner table. “What are you thinking about Joe?” Denise, his mom asked. “Do you think I can have a friend over for dinner sometime this week?” he asked without having planned to. “Sure, Joe, when?”, “I don’t know, I’ll have to ask her,”, “Her?” Paul, his dad asked. “Yeah,” he said. “Cassie, right?” Nick chimed in. “The one who sent him that thank-you present,” Kevin supplied. “Yeah, her name is Cassie, you know, the one I’ve been hanging out with. She lives alone so I think she could use a family dinner,” Joe explained, blushing for seemingly no good reason. Denise noticed this and smiled, “We’d all love to meet her Joe, let me know when and I’ll make sure we’re all ready for her.” “Thanks,” he said, “and by the way Mom, this is exceptionally good chicken.” he complimented and smiled when she smiled a little wider.

****************************************************************************************************

“Are you busy tomorrow night?”

“I’m not,”

“Cool, so do you want to have dinner at my place?”

“I don’t know,”

“Why wouldn’t you? Mom is a great cook,”

“So I’ve heard,”

“Then, why not?”

“…”

“Cassie?”

“I’d be nervous,”

“Nervous? You wouldn’t have to be. My family is really nice,”

“Joe. I’m weird,” 

“No, you aren’t,”

“Joe,”

“Okay, maybe a little, but a good weird, a nice weird. Please have dinner with us?”

“I won’t be a bother?”

“Nope, they all want to meet you!”

“Hmm… ask me again.”

“Cassie, would you like to have dinner with me and my family?”

“Yes, please, thank you,”

****************************************************************************************************

Just inside the Jonas house Joe pulled off his raincoat and helped Cassie out of hers. Kevin was coming down the stairs heading to the kitchen and stopped when he saw them. When Joe stepped aside hanging her coat he got his first glimpse of Joe’s friend. Kevin doubled back up the stairs to give Joe some time to get meeting the parents out of the way as Joe led Cassie into the great room where his parents were. “Mom? Dad? This is Cassie,” he said pushing her forward by the small of her back mouthing secretly that she was nervous. “Hi, Cassie, I’m Denise and this is Paul my husband,” She said standing up as Mr. Jonas did too. “You look very pretty,” Mrs. Jonas said. “Thank you,” Cassie smiled looking down at her outfit. She always put a lot of thought into what she wore and appreciated it being acknowledged. “It’s nice to meet you,” Cassie said, “I love your house, and I’ve never seen such a pretty flower garden before.” She complimented in typical Cassie fashion. Joe smiled because his mother loved to talk about her garden. “Do you garden?” she asked excitedly, “No, my flowers at home always die,” Cassie frowned. “Joe, why don’t you take Cassie to go meet the other boys while your mom and I get the rest of dinner ready,” Mr. Jonas suggested hearing the stove buzzer. “Can I help you?” Cassie asked sincerely. “Oh, Cassie-dear, don’t worry about this, we’ve got it. You go with Joe and meet the boys,” Mrs. Jonas said heading into the kitchen quickly. “I don’t think they will, but if any of them, including this one give you trouble, let me know,” Mr. Jonas said quietly. Cassie smiled, “Yes sir.”

****************************************************************************************************

“Guys, this is Cassie, Cassie, this is Kevin, Nick, and Frankie,” he introduced. For several seconds they all stared silently at the girl. “Dude!” Frankie ran up to her and turned her so that her back was to his, “I’m taller than her!” he exclaimed happily. Kevin and Nick approached and Nick leaned down a bit looking at her. “She is kind of tiny,” he smiled to show he didn’t mean anything bad about it. “She’s adorable!” Kevin grinned laughing. Cassie laughed quietly, “Thank you.” “How old are you?” Frankie asked a little red in the face. “To old for you buddy,” Nick patted his head smiling at the blushing boy, remembering Joe said that she was 19 too. “Did Mom say when dinner is?” Kevin asked. “No, but soon, Dad and her are pulling it out now,” Joe shrugged falling back onto a sectional couch that was around a table and in front of a huge TV. Cassie was too busy looking around the large room to have noticed the others sitting down to and how they‘d started staring at her again. “Cassie,” Joe said, catching her wrist, “You can sit too,” he smiled pulling her down on the cushion next to him. “Smooth Joe,” Frankie whispered loudly. “Shut up Frankie,” Joe whispered just as loudly with a heavy dose of sarcasm. Cassie smiled as Frankie and the other boys laughed.

****************************************************************************************************

Cassie looked stunned at dinner. Her eyes were wide as she looked around at all of Joe’s family. All of them sitting together around a large quantity of high quality home-cooked food, it was something that Cassie found herself liking. Joe watched her carefully observe everything around her with a look of amazement. “Hey, Cassie, you in there,” Joe said quietly nudging her thigh with his knee, pulling her back into focus. “Of course I’m here,” she smiled. Glancing around the table she watched as all of them started joining hands. “Joe?” she whispered “What are we doing?” her brow furrowed and her lips pursed confused when she looked from Mrs. Jonas on her right holding out her hand and Joe on her left holding out his hand too. “We’re about to give thanks,” he whispered back. “Oh!” she smiled widely before turning in her seat to Mrs. Jonas, She grasped Mrs. Jonas’s hand with both of her. “Mrs. Jonas,”, “Denise, honey,” Mrs. Jonas corrected. “Denise, thank you very much for having me for dinner, everything looks beautiful.” Cassie smiled brightly. “Oh, you are very welcome dear,” she smiled. “Joe’s turn right?” she asked turning to Joe but her smile turned to a frown when she saw the looks of confusion on everyone’s faces. “What’s wrong? Did I do it wrong?” Her eyes held a serious question. “Cassie, we were going to pray.” Mr. Jonas said. “Pray?” she echoed chewing on her lip. “Yeah, Cassie,” Joe said smiling. “Oh, pray, right, sorry I guess I just got a little confused.” she said grabbing Joe’s and Mrs. Jonas’s hands quickly. She mimicked when they all dipped their heads and stayed quiet while Mr. Jonas talked and then muttered a quiet ’amen’ when everyone else did. When the praying was done Joe helped Cassie get her food before the others got all the really good parts. “You have to be quick or everyone will get what you want,” he muttered smiling. The color from her previous mistake was just now starting leave her face. He made a note to ask her about that later, to make sure she wasn’t too embarrassed or upset.

****************************************************************************************************

“Joe?”

“Hey, Cassie,”

“You just dropped me off,”

“I know,”

“Did you need something?”

“No, but can I come over tomorrow morning?”

“You don’t like mornings, Joe,”

“By morning I meant early afternoon,”

“Of course you did,”

“Is that cool, though? I can come over?”

“Yes, that‘d be good,”

“Kay, bye Cassie,”

“Bye,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you know how many times my non-religious self was ambushed like this as a kid? I'd go to a friends house and bam suddenly I was a mess of what? What is happening? Who? Why? It was stressful.  
> Apparently I decided to use this story to work through some of that. I still cringe thinking of some of my praying blunders...


	4. Joe Follows Up About The Praying Incident In This One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joe tries to talk to Cassie about what happened at dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short one just to break up this whole praying thing into 3 parts instead of keeping it as one big chapter.

Leaning down Joe picked up a book that propped open against a pillow on the floor. “Can I look at this?” he called through her bedroom door, Cassie hadn‘t expected Joe until later considering it wasn’t even noon yet and was busy finishing getting dressed. “Yes,” “You don’t know what I’m even talking about!” He rolled his eyes, picking up the book anyway. He saw the door open in the corner of his eyes as he flipped the book over to look at the cover. Praying: for the Confused. “Joe?” “Yeah,” he looked over his shoulder; her head was popped out of the door. “What are you looking at?” She asked frowning, “This book,” he smiled, turning his attention back to the cover for a split second, “Joe?” She called again diverting his attention, “Yeah?” “Can I see that book you have?” She shoved out her arm for it. “Sure,” he smiled handing it to her. “Thank you,” She smiled before shutting the door and keeping the book with her. She didn’t want him to know that she was reading about praying, with it being not so long after the incident at his dinner table. Joe sighed looking at the door before turning his attention to clearing a spot off the couch to sit on.

****************************************************************************************************

“And they say I take forever getting ready,” Joe smiled when she came out fully dressed and fixed up. “You’re early. And I like to look nice,” She said quietly,” “And you always do,” he affirmed. “Thank you, Joe,” she plopped down a pillow in front of the couch looking up to him. “What did you want to do?” she asked. “I just wanted to talk to you about something.” He said grabbing a pillow and dropped it on the floor sliding from the couch to the ground so that they could be on the same level. “About what?” She asked leaning forward. “Giving thanks or praying…” he said taking a breath and frowned when he saw her eyes go sad. “I’m sorry, it was a mistake,” “No, Cassie, that’s not it, not really,” he struggled for the right words, “I saw your book, the one about praying,” he said. Her blush flooded down her neck and up into her ears spreading fast outward from her cheeks. “What’s wrong Cassie?” He asked. “I didn’t know what you doing at dinner, or why, or to who,” she her lip quivered. Joe swallowed a hard lump in his throat. “If you are about to cry, please don’t. Nobody knows everything…” “I’m not going to cry; can we go do something fun? Do you like roller-skating?” she asked, verging on desperate, and when Joe looked in her eyes they were glassy with tears that she didn’t shed.

****************************************************************************************************

When Joe came home and fell into bed he growled in irritation to himself. “What’s up with you, bro?” Kevin asked leaning on his door frame, Nick on the opposite side with his brows raised. “Nothing,” “Did you have fun with Cassie?” Nick asked. “Yeah, I guess,” “Seriously, Joe, what’s up?” Nick said as they came in and shut the door. Sitting up he waited for them to sit down. Nick sat on his computer chair and Kevin at the edge of his bed. “The girl doesn’t know about praying, she doesn’t know why we do it, or who we do it to,” Joe said simply. Kevin and Nick stared at Joe and then each other trying to process what she just said. “So…” Nick started slowly, “At dinner, was the first time she’d ever prayed, and she didn’t even understand what was going on?” “Yep,” Joe said. “That is explains that then.What are you gonna do? What did you do?” Kevin asked. “I tried talking about it and then she almost cried and then we went roller-skating,” “Did you explain anything to her?” “Nope, didn’t get to, she has a book though. She didn’t want me to see it but it’s about praying, she was embarrassed,” Joe groaned before saying he was going to go to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously, I had so much anxiety as a younger person about this kind of stuff.


	5. They Visit A Church In This One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassie and Joe go on a little outing to help her figure out praying and church. Joe has an unexpected experience of his own while they are out.

“Hello, Joe? Is it too early for you?”

“Cass, it’s like 10, but no it’s not too early, not when it comes to you,”

“You’re yawning; I’ll call back later,”

“No, no, you never call, what is it?”

“I have some questions.”

“Sure, shoot,”

“Who do you pray to?”

“…”

“Joe?”

“God… Jesus…,”

“Mmhmm, and are you Christian, Muslim, Jewish -”

“… Christian,”

“Okay, got it. What would you say is you’re denomination?”

“Cassie?”

“Yes, Joe?”

“Cassie are you taking notes?”

“…No.”

“I could hear you writing, are you lying to me?”

“Maybe a little,”

“Can you give me, I don’t know, an hour?”

“For what?”

“I’ll be at your place in hour, can you be ready?”

“Yes…”

“Cassie?”

“Yes?”

“You should call me more often like this; I call you all the time,”

“I can do that,”

“Okay, I’ll see you soon, be ready and waiting,”

“Right,”

“Bye, Cassie,”

“Bye, Joe,”

****************************************************************************************************

Still yawning Joe pulled to a stop in front of her house and Cassie trotted down the walk way and into the car. “Are you okay, Joe?” She asked looking at him closely. “I’m good, don’t worry,” “You look tired,” “Only a little,” he lied, because he was, in fact, very sleepy. “Where are we going?” “First to the gas station for gas and snacks and drinks,”, “Then where?”, “A secret,” he smiled over to her mischievously. “That’s not fair,” “It’s not supposed to be, I mean you did wake me up at 10 in the morning,” He stressed, teasing her. “You said that was okay!” She gasped, apparently not realizing he was teasing her. “I’m kidding, you can call me anytime,” “Okay,”

****************************************************************************************************

“Why are we at a cathedral?”

“It’s called a church, Cassie,”

“Why are we at a church?”

“It’s my Dad’s old church; he used to preach here,”

“About God, right?”

“Yeah, that’s right, here are the keys, I’m going to grab our food and stuff and I’ll meet you in there,”

“Is it okay? For me to go in?”

“Why wouldn’t- Of course you can Cassie,”

“Okay.”

“Move on. You can go in, you won’t get in trouble,”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, go! You’ll be fine,”

“I’ll help you carry the things,”

“Cassie…”

“Please?”

“Okay,”

****************************************************************************************************

Cassie stared down at Joe who’d long since fallen asleep. He’d originally fallen asleep leaning against the wall beside her, and then he’d slid and ended up with his head on her shoulder and when he woke up a bit she convinced him in his groggy state that he should just lay down all the way and she positioned his head on her lap which is where he remained now. Drinking from a CapriSun Cassie pushed some of Joe’s hair out of his face. Soon after Joe had fallen asleep the new priest had found her leaning against the wall behind the podium and had sat with her for a couple hours. She explained that Joe had brought her here to explain God, Christianity, praying, and all other sorts of related things to her but had fallen asleep early in the process. The priest explained a lot to her. Cassie didn’t fully understand or know if she believed or anything but now she felt like she could go back to Joe’s one day and not have a repeat incident like the one last time.

****************************************************************************************************

Joe, Joe,” She whispered, “Wake up it been almost 3 hours since you fell asleep, Joe…” She tugged some of his hair trying to wake him. “Joe, you need to wake up, I’m out of food,” She drug her nails up his neck and cheek lightly. “Joe…” her thumb slid over his slightly puckered lips. “They are very soft…” “Hmm?” he muttered just waking up. “Nothing… Joe it’s time to wake up, its almost 2 in the afternoon,” she blushed. Joe’s entire body felt on high alert when he felt her fingers brush at his across his bangs and whisper over his eyelids as she coaxed him awake. His whole body felt sensitized. He wondered what he’d been dreaming about to cause it and sat up carefully making sure he hadn’t superbly embarrassed himself in his sleep. Looking down he saw nothing out of the ordinary and silently thanked God that he’d kept his hormones in check. “God! God I’m sorry! I was supposed to help you!” He ran his hands over his face waking up more and trying to shake the weird feelings that he‘d woken up with. “It’s okay, the priest that works here now talked to me, he had some paperwork he had to pick up, but stayed after he found us, I think understand a little,” “I wanted to help you…” He sighed, “You did and you will in the future, I still have a lot of questions,” “Your full of questions Cass, about everything, it’s nice…” he nudged her shoulder, “and I’m starving,” he grabbed his stomach. “I ate all the food already, sorry,” she chewed her lip apologetically “Let’s go to McDonalds…”

****************************************************************************************************

“I swear, 5 more minutes and I’d have probably been mortally embarrassed in front of her and in a church of all places.” “What do you mean?” Nick asked. “I woke up feeling, you know-” “No!” Kevin choked. “Yeah, in a church, in front of Cassie!” “You were about to have a wet dream about Cassie?” Nick asked mouth gaping. “No! God no! I mean I just woke up feeling weird,” “Oh my god, you were going to have a wet dream Cassie!” Kevin shook his head laughing. “Shut up! No I wasn’t!” “You were sleeping on the girls lap, you had a heavy dose of her pheromones like 2 inches from your face,” “You’re sick,” Joe laughed, “Go away,” “If we hear anything strange and Mom and Dad come running, we’ll cover for yah!” Kevin waved, as he and Nick headed off to their respective rooms.

****************************************************************************************************

Lying awake Joe wondered if he’d really had almost had a dream about Cassie. He didn’t know if he wanted to think like that about Cassie. She was great and all but those kinds of dreams? He furrowed his brow and thought about Cassie as something other than a friend realizing this was probably dangerous territory he was treading on so soon before bed. He could imagine her hands on him so vividly that he opened his eyes only to remember he was completely alone in his room. This is ridiculous, he thought loudly to himself rolling over on his side, ready to go to bed now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmm... years later and I'm thinking that there is some evidence here that I never really felt like I belonged in church even though I attended for years when I was a teenager. Cass has got stuff about her that I'm sensing now that I'm not sure I was even ready to really consider back then. Old stories are fascinating for self reflection.


	6. Joe Flees His House To Visit Cassie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After an embarrassing moment Joe decides to visit Cassie. It doesn't go as he planned because of circumstances.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another shorter chapter to help avoid having to do a huge one.

Waking up suddenly, Joe recalled all the details in a rush, before all the blood in his body shot south and north at the same time. His face flushed with embarrassment. He didn’t want to move or admit even to himself what had happened. “Stupid Kevin. Stupid Nick. Stupid hormones…” He muttered to himself gritting his teeth as he forced unappealing thoughts into his head and resisted temptation. A good 15 minutes later Joe felt wide awake and fairly okay all things considered and headed downstairs. “Joe! You’re up early. It’s only 8!” Mrs. Jonas said smiling, holding a plate of pancakes, doling them out to Kevin and Nick. Mr. Jonas was attending to business on the phone in his office. Sitting down he shrugged. “You must have slept really well last night to be up now. Nice dreams?” She asked, heading to get the syrup. Joe’s face flushed red all over again. Nick caught it and choked a silent laugh mouthing ’no way!’, this caught Kevin’s attention and when Nick whispered to him they both broke down shaking with silent laughter. “Shut up guys!” he hissed. “It’s your fault! You planted the thought!” he kicked at them under the table. “Ugh! Mom I’m going to Cassie's.” he stood up heading back up stairs to get dressed trying to ignore the new bouts of laughter that where no longer silent. “Did he one of those dreams?” And the laughter got even louder. He groaned leaning against his door. Moments later he was on his way to Cassie.

****************************************************************************************************

“Cassie?”

“Joe? You’re supposed to be asleep.”

“Yeah, I know, but I’m outside now. That okay?”

“Of course, the doors unlocked,”

“You sound kind of funny…”

“I’m fine,”

“Are you sure?” 

“Why don’t you come in?”

“Oh, right!”

****************************************************************************************************

When the door opened Cassie didn’t look like her usual self. “You’re sick, Cass,”, “Only a little,”, “Do you want me to leave?” he asked. She shrugged sleepily and closed her eyes and much to Joe’s surprised made it back to the couch without stepping on or running into anything. Sniffling and coughing she curled up on next to the armrest and used it as a pillow. “Have you taken any medicine?” “Mmhmm,” “Is it working?” “A little,” her voice caught and she started coughing. “I’m really sorry Joe,” She muttered quietly. “Getting sick isn’t your fault, why are you apologizing.” He stooped down next to her. “You came all the way here, and I’m gonna get you sick. I guess you really should go home…” “Probably, do you need anything first?” “No,” “Okay, text or call later okay? I want to know how you are doing. I’ll only be a quick trip away if you need anything Cassie, anything.” he stressed. She looked awful but she nodded. “Okay, bye Cass, feel better soon,” he whispered grabbing her hand for a second. She nodded again, “Joe?” “Yeah?” “Why are you here so early?” “I couldn’t go back to sleep,” he shrugged, “go to bed Cassie. Don’t make me sing you to sleep.” he teased causing Cassie to smile with her eyes closed, “Maybe another time?” She asked, hope evident even in her scratchy tired voice. “Yeah, another time,” He said standing up and leaving. Nearly everything in his body, mind, and heart wretched at the thought of leaving her alone in her state but as he drove away he convinced himself that Cassie would be fine and everyone got sick sometimes. Even Cassie.

****************************************************************************************************

Several hours later, much later than Joe had have liked Cassie texted him that she was still okay and that he didn’t need to worry about her. He scoffed with a smile, like that was a voluntary reaction, he wasn’t sure if the girl even knew how to take care of herself. He sighed. “When did you get back Joe?” Nick came in through the great room door. “Hours ago,” he muttered. “I thought you were going to Cassie's place,” Nick dropped down beside his brother with a slight remembering smirk. “Yeah, yeah…” “What’s up, then?” “She’s sick,” he said tossing his phone next to him carelessly. “And you’re depressed because you can’t hang out with her?” “I’m not depressed,” “Yeah, bro, you are,” Nick disagreed causing Joe to halfheartedly shove him over. “Want to go write some songs? To take your mind off of her? I had a new lyric idea. Kevin’s upstairs…” Nick suggested. “Sure… because song writing fixes everything,” Joe teased tossing his arm over Nick’s shoulders, heading up the stairs to find Kevin.


	7. Cassie is Still Sick And Joe Worries In This One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassie comes to stay at Joe's until she is better. Antics happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have Emetophobia skip the part beginning with 'when cassie officially woke up-" and pick up with no mention of it again at the conversation section starting with "joe?" and don't read the end notes.
> 
> All that happens is that Joe picks her up from Nick's room and settles her back in bed. She asks him to sing her to sleep and its all very cute.

The next day Joe restrained himself and accepted the occasional texted confirmations of her well-being but the following day he decided that he need to actually see her. “Cassie…” He tapped on her door quietly in case she was she had a headache, he turned the doorknob slightly and the door cracked open, “Cass, it’s me, Joe, I’m coming in, okay?” he said only to find an empty room. He wondered with a bit of concern and irritation if Cassie ever locked her doors. From the room that he knew as her bedroom, Joe heard strange noises. “Cass…” he whispered through the open door. Her room was just as big of a disaster zone as the rest of the house. “Joe…” She rolled over and sat up looking at him.

****************************************************************************************************

Joe’s breath caught, tight in his throat. Her eyes were pouring out tears and her breathing was heaving and uneven. “Oh God, Cassie,” He rushed over to her. “What’s wrong? Cassie, tell me what’s wrong…” he sat down on her bed and pulled her into him with hardly any resistance from her. “I’m cold,” she muttered into his neck. “You’re burning up,” he corrected. “Calm down, honey, why are you crying?” “It’s just the fever, I don’t know why, it won’t stop,” she sobbed. Joe pulled her tighter putting his forehead to hers. Her fever burned through his skin. “Where is your medicine?” “I used it all…” “When was the last time you took some?” “Yesterday,” “Cassie! Why didn’t you call and tell me! I would have gotten you some!” he let out a frustrated groan. “I’m sorry,” a new round of tears rushed out. “It’s okay Cass, don’t worry about it… just relax,” he sunk them both deep into her blankets and pillows.

****************************************************************************************************

When Cassie fell asleep finally, he gave a sigh of relief. She was still hot but at least she’d exhausted herself enough to fall asleep. Sliding his phone from his pocket he called his Mom. “Mommy?” he breathed, “Cassie's sick, can you come over and help?”

****************************************************************************************************

Mere moments later Mrs. Jonas was over at Cassie's place with Kevin in tow, “Joe…” she murmured finding her son, “How’s Cassie?” “Better now that she’s sleeping. Her fever is awful. She couldn’t stop crying,” Joe glanced down where she was still tucked close to him under his arm. “Where is her medicine? Her soups?” Mrs. Jonas asked. Joe shook his head, “She used all of it, and her kitchen is something only she can navigate,” he rolled his eyes, “If she can even do it... “Do you want me to go to the store?” Kevin asked from the door, speaking up for the first time. His heart kind of ached for the poor small girl and he wanted to help. “I would have gone,” Joe said, “But I didn’t really want to leave her here,” He admitted. “Of course, sweetie, Kevin and I can run to the store and be back and-” “I think it’d be easier just to take her home with us,” Kevin interrupted suddenly. “We have medicine and sick-people food and does anyone really believe that Joe is coming home any other way tonight?” Kevin explained teasing lightly. “Do you think that she’d mind Joe? I think that’s a good idea, her fever does feel very high, I can call the family doctor there if it gets too much worse,” Mrs. Jonas nodded and touched Cassie's forehead sighing. Joe shifted and pulled Cassie's arms around his neck loosely and hooked his arms under her body whispering to her. “Come on Cass, we are going on a little drive, we’re gonna make you better, don’t worry,” He crawled awkwardly out of bed carrying her as steadily and carefully as possible. In the car he got in the back seat with a still drowsing Cassie as Mrs. Jonas drove towards home. Kevin following behind in Joe’s car.

****************************************************************************************************

When Cassie officially woke up several hours later at the Jonas house she made her presences known by walking down the hall looking for anyone to help her. In her arms was the fluffy comforter. “I’m sorry,” She muttered leaning sleepily against the door frame. “Cassie?” “I’m sorry…” she looked tearfully at a surprised Nick. “What’s up?” He asked standing up going to her. “I threw up; I’m sorry…” she rested her head back onto the wall. “It’s okay, Cassie, you’re sick, don’t worry, I’m going to call Joe…” He said taking the blanket from her setting in on the floor. “Come on, we’ll get you a bucket too,” he smiled wrapping his arm around her waist. Pulling her over to the couch and handing her his garbage can just in case. He whipped out his phone and sent Joe a message, seconds later he heard Joe run down the hall tripping and crashing into the wall several times. “Cassie, how you feeling?” he stooped down in front of her. “Dude you’re dripping everywhere, you could have dried and actually got dressed,” Nick rolled his eyes. “I was in the shower, and you are lucky I’m even wearing pants,” Joe said glancing at Nick, “What’s with the blanket?” he asked. “Cassie got sick,” he explained simply. “Oh, poor Cass,” Joe said, “I threw up…” “It’s fine, let’s get you back to your room and some new blankets and I’ll go get some medicine for you,” he looped his arm around her waist lifting her from the couch and helping her back. At the door Joe smiled back to Nick, “Thanks for taking care of her,” he said.

****************************************************************************************************

Cassie's long hair tickled his bare chest and stomach as she leaned against him. “Here you go,” He said sitting her down. “Wait here,” He ordered. When he turned her hand caught his. “What is it, Cass?” He asked. She smiled sleepily, “You look nice,” “Uh, Cass, you’re delirious,” He blushed looking down at his lack of clothes. All he’d had time to put on, in his rush, was his jeans. He looked back to her and noticed for the first time that even sick Cassie looked pretty. “Just wait here,” he whispered to her.

****************************************************************************************************

A few minutes later Joe returned with his mom, “How are you feeling honey?” She asked and then sent a look at Joe, “Go put a shirt on! She’s company!” Joe let out a sound of mild irritation before leaving. “I feel better now after throwing up, I’m sorry about your blanket,” she blushed a little. “Honey, it’s just a blanket. I’m glad you’re feeling better, but I want you to take these pills and eat something,” She said. Cassie nodded accepting the pills and water. “I’m back,” Joe said walking in, “With a shirt,” he smiled. Mrs. Jonas rolled her eyes upon seeing that it was white and already mostly wet through. Cassie smiled causing Joe to grin. “Go dry off. Get dressed. I don’t want you to get sick like me,” Cassie said. Sighing, “Will you be okay?” he asked and when Cassie nodded Joe headed off to do as she said. Mrs. Jonas smiled to herself as she went to get Cassie something to eat.

****************************************************************************************************

Returning, much drier and fully dressed Joe found Cassie nibbling on a piece of buttered toast. “Hi,” he looked at her from across the room. The king sized bed made her look smaller then she already was. “Hello,” She said waving a bit. “Do you want to sit with me?” Cassie's eyes looked hopeful. Joe smiled widely, moving to sit next to her on top of her blankets. “How are you feeling?” “Better now,” “That I’m here?” he joked. “Yes,” she answered honestly, catching Joe off guard. He did make her feel better, almost more so that the medicine. “And because I threw up,”, “Yeah? That’s good. I can’t believe you gave Nick your puke-blanket,” He laughed. “Your Mom says that after I eat I should go to bed again,” “Mom is usually right about these things…” he agreed. “I don’t think I can. I’ve been sleeping for days,” “You should try though,” “You’ll stay?” “Yeah,” “Will you sing?” “What?” “Sing, you said you’d sing me to sleep,” “You remember that?” “Of course, I remember everything you say to me…”She finished off the last bite of toast the put the plate on the side table. “Will you, Joe?” she asked. “Sure,” he got up and returned quickly after shutting the door. “Okay,” he crawled back on the bed. She surprised him by pushing herself close to him. His arms found their way around her. “Close your eyes, Cass,” he whispered; “What do you want me to sing?”, “Anything,”, “Really?”, “Yeah, I like your voice, remember?”, “Yeah, okay,” He tucked his head so his mouth was close to her ear and started singing.

****************************************************************************************************

“Joe?”

“Yeah?

“What time is it?”

“I don’t know. Sleepy time?”

“Joe…”

“I’m tired Cass, Just sleep…”

“I feel a lot better now,”

“Right, uh…you’re sick, do you need something?”

“I’m okay,”

“Sure?”

“Would you like me to think of something?”

“No… You should sleep.”

“You should talk to Kevin and Nick,”

“Why? Cassie, it’s still sleepy time,”

“They had a camera earlier.”

“Stupid brothers…”

****************************************************************************************************

“Hey! Dearest brothers of mine…” Joe threw his arms around either of his brothers’ shoulders. “Tell me why I’m awake, right now?” he asked. “We don’t know…”Kevin said. “Really?” he asked. “Yeah, why are you awake? Cassie kick you out of bed already?” Nick laughed, and Kevin started too. “Guys, I know you were taking pictures; Cass told me, give me the camera.” “We already printed them,” Kevin confessed, “They were so cute!” he added teasingly. “We left them in your room. Happy early birthday,” Nick rolled his eyes. “It was just for fun, no hard feelings?” Nick asked. “No hard feelings,” Joe agreed. “Accept for that one hard feeling right?” Kevin said causing all three boys to laugh even Joe despite himself. “What hard feeling?” Cassie's voice rang around the room and the three boys froze. “What hard feeling?” she repeated. Joe turned his attention to the girl, “It’s nothing you need to worry about Cass,” he blushed. “I could disagree to that!” Kevin laughed and high-fived Nick, who looked to be genuinely trying not to laugh but failing horribly. “Let’s go, they ditched the pictures in my room,” he said pushing her back out of the room and sent a look back to his brothers.

****************************************************************************************************

Joe and Cassie sat as he flipped through the pictures. Each of them tried to bite down the blush rising in their cheeks. “Joe?” She asked suddenly, “Can I have that one?” she touched the picture carefully. “Why?” he asked before he could stop himself. “I like this one a lot,” she said, looking at it. In it she was sleeping with most of her upper body on his. Her head was tucked under his cheek and Joe had one arm behind his head and the other around her. His legs were half on and off the bed crooked at odd angles so that she’d be more comfortable but his face looked as content as hers. “I look weird in that one! Why that one?! I look like I'm falling off the bed!” He snatched it up. “Pick one I look better in!” He demanded. “I like that one,” she frowned, “Please, I won’t let anyone else see it,” Cassie promised. “Fine,” He smiled, “Keep it,” he handed it to her.

****************************************************************************************************

“Hey Cass,”

“Hello Joe,”

“How are things at your place? Are you still feeling okay?”

“I’m fine; I was fine yesterday too,”

“You never know, things change!”

“Your Mom said I’d be fine at dinner. You said she was always right about these things,”

“She is…”

“I’m fine, I promise,”

“You better be,”

“Speaking of dinner…did I do okay this time?”

“What do you mean? Praying?”

“Yes. Did I do it right this time?”

“Cassie, you prayed beautifully, absolutely beautifully,”

“Thank you, I practiced,”

“You practiced?”

“Yes,”

“Only you Cassie…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cassie vomiting on the blankets and handing them to Nick has been something I've thought about fondly for years. I laughed so much writing that and that whole thing.


	8. A Fight Happens In This One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joe crashes on her couch. Cassie watches as something interesting and then increasingly concerning happens to Joe. Trying to help backfires big time and they have their first fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter ahead!
> 
> It is a fight but not like a really bad one. I've always been a sensitive soul so this is plenty fight enough.

Cassie watched Joe on her couch while he slept. Several hours ago he’d been watching TV but fell asleep during a particularly dull movie. She’d been working on her crochet blanket when he’d started making strange noises and muttering her name. “Joe?” She asked nervously when his breathing got uneven. “Are you sick?” She whispered hoping he hadn’t caught her cold from last week. His hand started grasping at the couch fabric and she grabbed his hand so he could hold it instead. “Joe?” she cupped his faced trying to tell if something was wrong. Her hand moved to his forehead. It was sweaty but not hot like hers had been. His face was flushed. Looking him over she found what she thought might be the problem. Oh, she thought, his pants were very tight; maybe he’d gained some weight. They looked very uncomfortable. Dragging her hand out of his she moved down the couch on her knees and undid his belt. Suddenly Joe’s hands caught both of hers. “What do you think you’re doing, Cassie?!” He asked; his voice strangled. “I thought you'd be more comfortable! They looked to tight…" She didn’t know why he sounded so upset with her. “God…” he rubbed his face roughly. “Joe-” it felt like there was an elephant sitting on her chest and her eyes prickled with tears. “You just can’t go doing things like that Cassie! What were you thinking? I got to go home…” he got up groaning, shaking his head, and left without goodbyes.

****************************************************************************************************

Cassie sat where he’d left her, confused, shocked tears running down her face. Joe, in all the time she’d known him, had never so much as raised his voice to her. He’d never even seriously reprimanded her about her odd habits and tendencies. She’d just been trying to help. It hurt her more than anything she’d ever experienced having Joe yell at her like he had. “I’m sorry…” she choked out and her tears started falling faster.

****************************************************************************************************

Joe drove faster than usual all the way home. Slamming the car door as he got home he wanted something to punch and even more for someone to punch him. Growling and groaning he couldn’t decide who he was mad at. Cassie for being so clueless and stupid and the subject of his less than innocent dream, or himself for getting so angry and storming out and being out of control or his hormones for causing the dream and the many others that had been occurring more and more often. Ignoring everyone as he made his way to his room he locked his door, and turned the volume up on his sound system. Lying down on his bed with a sigh Joe started the process that would hopefully get the dreams and thoughts to finally subside.

****************************************************************************************************

“She’ll never talk to me again…” Joe muttered to himself with a mix of mild physical satisfaction and absolute self-loathing. “I’m an idiot…a jerk.” he sighed. He’d figured out that he was never mad at Cassie. He wasn’t sure he even knew how to be mad at the girl. She probably didn’t even know what was going on when he’d freaked out on her. Odds are, he thought, she probably didn’t even get how sex or anything ever related to it worked, he groaned. He really felt like a jerk. Even after all that he’d gone and done the unforgivable to her. Or, at least it was in his book. He'd yelled at her. Left her. He’d used her as a catalyst to relieve his own bodily needs. Ever since the dreams had started he’d resisted and resisted and then when he’d gotten mad and broken down he went and did it anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know most 19 year old know what erections are but I was a rather sheltered child and the first and only time I saw someone having a sleeping boner I was so freaking startled (I didn't try and do what Cassie did but still). It looked like a horrifying process.


	9. Cassie Gets The Talk In This One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They make up because I can't draw out conflict. Then Joe insists that Cassie get 'the talk' for everyone's good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never got the talk myself. My mom just told me random stuff every once in awhile while I was stuck in the car and incapable of escaping.

“Cass?” she heard him coming up the stairs. Suddenly she felt scared of what he would think of her being in his room and borrowing his clothes and just being at his house at all. She felt frozen to the spot, staring at the open door. When he came into view and said her name again she stood up. “I’m sorry; I didn’t mean to make you mad. I’m so sorry about yesterday…” she bit her lip struggling, she didn’t really even know what had happened, but she knew she didn’t want him mad at her for anything. “Cassie, I’m-” he started. “Please don’t stop being my friend…” She felt like she about to cry again. “Cassie, Cassie, Cassie,” he sighed shutting the door, “You kill me,” his arms wrapped around her tightly. “Joe, I’m really honestly sorry about what I did…” she said and he could hear the tears in her voice. “Cass, you didn’t do anything wrong, I overreacted, I’m sorry, I’m really sorry that I was such a jerk,” He pushed his mouth to the top of her head whispering another string of apologies for everything else too.

****************************************************************************************************

“So, we’re okay?”

“Yeah, Cass, we’re all good,”

“We’re still friends?”

“Yep, I’m not so easy to get rid of,”

“I don’t want to get rid of you, Joe!”

“Good, I don’t want to get rid of you either,”

“Good.”

“Can I ask you something though? About yesterday?”

“Yes,”

“What did you think what happening when you tried taking my pants off?”

“I was only undoing the belt...,”

“Still,”

“Well, at first I thought you were getting sick,”

“Yeah?”

“Mmhmm, you weren’t breathing normal, and you were sweating… Why are you turning red?”

“It’s nothing…”

“Well, then I figured that you just gained some weight and you’re pants didn’t fit right,”

“Are you saying I’m getting fat? That’s so un-cool,”

“You aren’t fat Joe,”

“I know that Cass,”

“Anyway, I just wanted you to be able to sleep…”

“And, I hear an and coming, no pun intended,”

“What are you talking about?”

“Nothing, you were saying…”

“And I think you were dreaming,”

“Yeah…?”

“Yes, I wanted you to finish your dream so you might be able to tell me about it…”

“And the because?”

“Because you were saying my name,”

“So you don’t know? You don’t know what was really happening?”

“What? You weren’t dreaming?”

“You’re killing me, Cassie, really… yeah, I was dreaming…”

“Then what did you mean?”

****************************************************************************************************

Sighing Joe had to decide how he wanted to handle this. He knew that she didn’t have much of a family growing up, just her uncle who’d died when she was 17 and left her a lot of money. Cassie had slipped through the cracks with all the government organizations and had just lived alone off of her inheritance. He figured the uncle had good intentions but knew men never really wanted to talk about the proverbial birds and bees with their girls. “Cassie, has anyone ever talked to you about, um, uh, boys? Or, um, monthly cycle things?” he tried weakly. “Not really no,” she said, “but when I got my period I read a book and the doctor explained it to me… why?” she said thoughtfully, unaware of Joe’s flushed face and awkward stumbling. “I think, that maybe you need to talk to my Mom,”, “Why?”, “I think that she needs to talk to you about some things…” he sighed running his hands over his face sighing. Figures, he thought, he was having wet dreams about the most clueless girl in the world. “Can you wait here a moment, I’ll go get her,” He said heading to the door. “By the way, Cassie,” he looked back opening the door, “That’s your best look yet,” he grinned and watched her bite her lip blushing.

****************************************************************************************************

“She‘ll be seriously be death of me…” he muttered heading down the stairs. “What did she do this time?” Nick asked. Joe stopped momentarily then grinned at his brother, “Just Cassie being Cassie,” he said sighing. “You seem in a better mood today, you gonna tell Kev and me happened?” Nick asked. “Later, maybe, where’s Mom?”, “The kitchen, why?”, “Later, Nick, Later,” he said heading to his mom.

****************************************************************************************************  
“Joseph…” Mrs. Jonas frowned, “Do we need to talk about this with your father?” she asked nervous. “What? No,” he shook his head, “Why would Dad need to be here for it?” he asked. “Joseph, tell me the truth!” “What are you talking about?” “Are you going to have sex with Cassie?” She whisper yelled going red in the face. “What!? No!! Jeeze, Mom!” He turned equally red. “Then why do you want me to talk to her about the quote “birds and the bees!?” Mrs. Jonas asked. “Cass never got that talk, she had to read a book and go to the doctor to learn about her monthly…thing! She’s 19, Mom, I think someone should talk to her and I can’t do it… I’m a guy…” he pleaded. “Honey…” she cooed, relieved, hugging her son, “You are very, very sweet. And we all love Cassie, of course I’ll talk to her,” she said patting his cheek before starting up the steps. As she disappeared Joe plopped down at the kitchen table ready to wait out the conversation.

****************************************************************************************************

Joe was eating when Mr. Jonas came in and sat down. “Your Mom is talking to Cassie…” he said sitting down next to his son. “Yeah, I know,” Joe popped a French fry in his mouth. “About-” “Yeah, I know,” Joe cut him off abruptly, “I asked her too,”, “Joseph,” his father said with a warning. “I already told Mom this, I only asked because nobody has ever given her the official talk,” Joe said. “That’s… that’s very…”, “Very…?”, “Smart and thoughtful,”, “Thank you,” Joe said feeling rather proud of himself. “Cassie is a very pretty girl,” his father said suddenly. “I know,”, “And she’s very nice,”, “Yep,”, “She’s also very good,” “Yeah,”, “And learning a lot from you, Kevin told me about how you taught her to pray for the first time,”, “Yeah?” he asked with sudden irritation for his older brother. “She’s inexperienced in a lot of aspects that most people know as second nature…”, “I know that too, what are you getting at Dad?” he asked ready for him to cut to the chase. “You spend a lot of time alone with her, and you aren’t dating like you used to…” “So? Is that bad?” Joe rolled his eyes laughing a bit. “Joe, I think that you need to decide what kind of future you want with Cassie,” “What? We’re friends,” “You care for her a lot more than just friends, though, I can tell,” Mr. Jonas sighed. “What?” Joe asked almost not wanting to know. “I was just thinking how I might have to have my own talk with you,” he said. Joe jumped up. “Dad, no, really, it's fine, I‘m fine. I'm very well educated, thank you very much. Don’t worry about that. At all!” He exclaimed. “Just think about it, Joe,” Mr. Jonas said, “Really.”

****************************************************************************************************

“I can’t believe you,”

“What?”

“What you made your Mom talk to me about…”

“What? Did you already know it all?”

“No… but Joe… it was so embarrassing.”

“Really?”

“Yes,”

“I’m sorry, but I think you needed to hear it,”

“Why?”

“Because one day someone is gonna want to do things to you that you wouldn’t have understood and then I’d have to kill someone and then I’d go to prison and then hell,”

“You’d never go there Joe…”

“That’s because I made you talk to my Mom,”

“I don’t think you’d of had to worry too much though…”

“What do you mean?”

“She even had to explain the basics, of relationships that is… I’ve never had one…”

“A boyfriend?”

“Yes,”

“No boyfriend ever?”

“No kissing either,”

“None?”

“No, those things surprised your Mom too,”

“It’s just because you’re so nice and pretty… knowing you it’s not that surprising actually?”

“What do you mean?”

“Nothing bad, just it would figure that way, no wonder you were up here so long,”

****************************************************************************************************

In Joe’s car Cassie played with the sleeves of his shirt she was still wearing with her own clothes piled in her lap as he drove her home. “Are you sure that you don’t mind me keeping them?” “Not at all, like I said, it’s one of your best looks,” he grinned to her. He liked to see her in her pretty dresses and dressy shoes but seeing her in something as simple as his jeans and shirt made it nearly impossible to wipe the grin off of his face. At the door Joe paused a moment, “Cass, I don’t think I’ll ever be able to stop being your friend… I worried about you the whole time. I missed you.” he said feeling awkward about the sudden confession pouring out of him. Suddenly he felt himself knocked back a bit and found Cassie latched around him, hugging him around the waist tightly, her head buried into his chest. “Cassie…” he said softly hugging her back. “Thank you. Very much,” She said letting go. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Cass, and don’t you dare walk through the rain again, I’ll never forgive myself if you get sick again,” He said waving as he walked back to the car. Cassie, watching him, sighed quietly before going inside.


	10. First Kisses Happen In This One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassie is curious about some particular things that she and Mrs. Jonas talked about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea how kissing works.

Nearly a week later, one thought seemed prominent in Cassie's mind. It had been a nearly constant since her talk with Mrs. Jonas. “Joe?” She asked looking up from the book she was reading to Joe who was playing with the LEGO blocks on her floor gathering them from all around. “Yeah?” He asked absentmindedly. “Do you have to be boyfriend and girlfriend to kiss? Would you get in trouble with God for it otherwise, I mean?” “What? Where’d that come from?” he asked heat rising into his face. “This book and your mom, make is seem like you have to be together to be allowed.” she explained. “Well, that’s not true; not really, I mean you can kiss anyone, it’s not actually a sin and it’s not like you’ll get electrocuted or something if you aren’t officially together…” He said, “Like you can kiss a boyfriend or girlfriend but you can kiss friends, or even strangers if you wanted…” He continued wishing he could stop his embarrassed rambling. “I got that but I don’t have a boyfriend or girlfriend. And I don’t think I'd like to do it with a stranger…” she said chewing her lip in though, “I only have you,” Cassie said looking up to him smiling. “Cass…? What are you talking about?” he blushed, he knew what it sounded like but with Cassie things could seem one way and actually be completely innocent. “It sounds fun, but…” Cassie sighed, “I don’t know… forget it,” she said.

****************************************************************************************************

Joe tried to let it go, he did, really, but her words rung in his head: “I only have you… It sounds fun…” all said under the context of kissing. It was tearing him apart, mentally, emotionally, physically and definitely hormonally. He knew it would seem weird, almost a half hour later to bring her question up again but he just couldn’t help himself. “Cass? Really, earlier, what were you getting at?” He asked and watched her face flood with color. “Um, I was just curious,” she shrugged, shifting around under his gaze. “About kissing?” “Yes, is it wrong of me to be?” she asked, she almost sounded defensive. “No, Cassie, it’s not, what are you curious about?” he smiled, if thinking about kissing was going to bad then he’d be in serious trouble if anyone found what he’d thought of. “Is it fun?” She asked. “I guess so…” he said trying not to think too hard. “So you like doing it?” Cassie shifted closer, eyes wide, full of questions he didn’t know if he could handle. “Yeah…” he laughed uneasily. “Have you done it much?” “Maybe, I‘m not sure what you mean…” He groaned running his hand through his hair. “So, you’re good at it?” “I don’t know, Cassie, you know, maybe I‘m not the best person to ask,” He said trying to cut the topic short, “But Joe, I really want to understand,” “I’d stop asking though unless you want to find out yourself…” he warned gently, struggling with his own curiosities now. He thought that he could handle her questions; he was discovering just how wrong he was. Glancing at Cassie, he wanted to make sure that he hadn’t accidentally hurt her feelings. She was staring at him closely; her brows furrowed in thought, her tongue swept out and wet her lower lip subconsciously. “Are you good at it, Joe?”

****************************************************************************************************

“What?” He asked in a strangled voice. “Are you good at it?” “Cassie, seriously, not a good idea,” he let out a low groan; she was pushing his self control. “I’m asking if you’re good at it.” She repeated. “Cassie!” He threatened again. “Are you good?” she asked and he realized that she wasn’t being dense; she knew exactly what he’d been threatening and was asking anyway. “Are you?” Cassie's voice was rough and quiet, her eyes begging. “Good enough,” His hand went to the back of her neck pulling her towards him, and a second later his lips covered hers. He found her mouth pliant with his, soft and perfect against his. Carefully he coaxed her lips apart and when he licked at her lips he felt her smile into the kiss. When his tongue flicked out and touched hers for the first time he felt her jump surprised and then lean into him and mimic his action cautiously. Reassuringly he pulled her closer by the small of her back with his free hand. Leaning over her he shifted his lips kissing the corner of her mouth before lifting back a little only to have her lean forward and recapture them. She was eager, he smiled, he liked it and probably too much. Once again, this time cupping her cheeks to hold her back, he lifted from her lips. Breathing heavily, Cassie had to let the haze clear from her mind enough to remember how they’d gotten to do that. “Are you good, Joe? Are you?” she asked remembering. Joe smiled and laughed before hugging her and petting back down her hair that he’d messed up.

****************************************************************************************************

“Cassie, hi,”

“Hello, Joe,”

“Um, about yesterday…”

“Yes?”

“What exactly were you thinking?”

“That I wanted to try kissing.”

“And what did you think of it?”

“That is was fun,”

“That’s all?”

“Yes, do you think we can do it some more?”

“You want to do it more?”

“Yes, I said I liked it, right?”

“Yeah, good, um, I’ll see you on Thursday,”

“Okay, bye, then,”

“See you later,”

****************************************************************************************************

“So, I kissed her,” he plopped down in front of his brothers, in the game room. “Who? Cassie?” Nick asked. “No, the neighbor’s dog; yes, Cassie,” he said. “So you’re together now?” Kevin asked smiling. “Nope,” Joe answered simply, “So… you’re kissing Cassie and she isn’t your girlfriend?” “How is Cassie not your girlfriend?” his brothers questioned. Joe slouched down shrugging. He didn’t even know. Cassie was odd; most girls will have changed their face-book status, planned the wedding, and picked baby names after that kind of kiss and their friendship. Cassie was probably painting her new lawn gnome right now not even thinking about what they’d done. “What are you gonna do, bro?” Kevin asked. “And just so you know there is only one answer that allows you to leave this room safely,” Nick added. Joe nodded with a roll of his eyes. Really, there was only one thing he could do. He wanted to keep his friend and have her too. “I gonna have my cake and eat it too,” he declared standing up and leaving. Once he was gone, Kevin and Nick looked at each other. “I hope that meant he’s going to date her properly…”, “I hope so too,” Nick sighed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, did you notice how much permission young me was trying to give myself by writing that one section?


	11. Official Declarations Are Made In This One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After getting distracted they make some things official and are so happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh! The final chapter!

For the next couple of days Joe thought almost exclusively about Cassie and what he would do when he saw her next. Turns out he didn’t have to worry so much what he would do but what she would do. Joe invited her over with the intention of talking through his thoughts with her but she had hardly shut the door behind them when Cassie's arms encircled his neck and she had pulled him down to her lips. There was nothing controlled or clean about it. A moment later when shock transformed into desire Joe lifted her and laid her on the bed haphazardly, falling on top of her but never breaking the kiss. He was careful to avoid laying on top of her so as to not crush her with his bigger frame but Cassie put a stop to this by being anything gentle and sweet when she hooked her fingers in his belt and pulled his hips down to her. Apparently, he realized, they were playing at this rough, and that was nice. One of his hands found its way to the back of her neck, propping him up a bit, and the other migrated down to the hem of her shirt and slipped under so that he could feel her skin. “Joe…” she breathed quietly. Joe wasn’t sure if he’d ever heard such a wonderful sound before. Dipping his head he nipped at the hollow of her throat, causing a gasp from her. Joe laughed quietly kissing around the spot before doing it again and was rewarded with the sound again.

****************************************************************************************************

Under him Cassie started to struggle and push at his chest. She was overwhelmed and surprised by all the feels that he was bringing out of her. Startled Joe pushed himself up to check Cassie's face, expecting to find anything but what he did. Cassie's eyes looked clouded, her cheeks pink, and her breath heavy. “You okay, Cass?” he asked nervously. Catching him off guard and off balance Cassie pushed him onto his back and straddled his hips before nipping and sucking at his neck in the same way that had got her all worked up. “Is this even kissing?” she asked working her way down his neck and up the other side. “Definitely, definitely kissing,” he nodded. After enjoying that for awhile they shifted so that she was still straddling him but they were sitting upright and Cassie conceded to a slower, gentler, pace. Soon they simply leaned their foreheads against each other and breathed. “You’re crazy sometimes Cassie…” he whispered, breathing a laugh and looked at her fondly. “I’m sorry,” she muttered softly but not very apologetically. “No, no, it’s a good thing, a really, amazingly good thing,” he insisted. Cassie leaned back a little with a small, shy-looking, smile, “I like to kiss you here,” she said and her finger brushed over his lips, “here too,” she trailed her fingers down his neck and she felt him swallow, “I think that, maybe, I’d like to kiss you anywhere,” she admitted. Anywhere… and queue Joe’s mind to a dive for the gutter. “Is that normal…?” she asked, and Joe was right back with innocent, lovable Cassie. His hands caught her face and he pressed a kiss to her mouth then to her forehead, “Yeah, probably, I like kissing you too,” he smiled and she practically glowed with happiness.

****************************************************************************************************

“I’m sorry, Joe,” she suddenly said, lifting her head from his shoulder. They were propped up at the head of his bed just talking when she’d remembered the original purpose of her coming over. “What did you want to talk about? You said it was important,” she reminded. Joe blinked and it flooded back to him, “Right!” he exclaimed, it was important, “Um…” and awkward, “Okay, uh,” and not to mention life-altering.

****************************************************************************************************

“What is it Joe?”

“Well, I kind of wanted to ask you something,”

“Okay,”

“I don’t want to mess anything up though…”

“It’s fine, don’t worry Joe, I’m sure its fine,”

“I mean it’s probably going to seem really random and…”

“Joe?”

“Yeah?”

“Maybe just tell me?”

“But I…”

“Joe!”

“I want you to be my girlfriend!”

“Really?”

“Yeah, I mean, I think we’re pretty great together…”

“…”

“You don’t agree?”

“…Well, no, I do… it’s just do you, um…”

“Do I what?”

“…Love me?”

“…”

“No?”

“…”

“Yes?”

“Yeah, so much,”

“…”

“I love you,”

“Oh, Joe,”

“Don’t cry!”

“I’m not crying!”

“What’s wrong?”

“I like you so much,”

“That a good thing!”

“…Yeah, but, I’ve never been… before,”

“That’s okay; you don’t have to say it,”

“…”

“I mean it, Cass, I know how you feel, believe me,”

“I like you the best… out of everyone… ever,”

“I love that,”

****************************************************************************************************

Joe grinned and laughed, “Best out of everyone ever?” he lifted his brows. “Yes,” she nodded, “I’d put my birdhouses in a trees for you,” she said seriously before he laughed. “I’m honored,” he rolled his eyes. “I mean it,” she said. This girl was too funny, “I know, I know,” he nodded and pulled her tight to him in a hug. “Good, because, you know, it’s important… since,” she frowned into his neck and nuzzled it trying to get her point across. He was so important to her and she was frustrated she couldn’t just say it like other people could. “You’ll say it when you can, okay, Cassie? No pressure. Just be with me,” he whispered consolingly.

****************************************************************************************************

Days passed easily, lots of kissing, and lots of doing things like usual. Like currently, Joe was sitting on the couch in her living room watching TV and Cassie sat on the floor in deep thought. She’d been absentmindedly folding cranes for a volunteer project and was now staring off into space trying to come to terms with her thoughts and feelings. Joe loved her. He made that very clear and reminded her often. He was still the same Joe just with all the affection and physicality should could ever want or need. She glanced up and smiled when he smiled at her. “Cass…” he tugged some of her hair gently. “Joe…” she breathed, “I don’t think I’ll ever be able to explain it,”, “Explain what?”, “Just how much I love you…?” She whispered. She felt like she might cry and her heart might plummet into her stomach all for no reason, she’d really never been so affected by anyone before and it was scary at times. Joe rolled off the couch crouched down next to her. “Cassie,” he said grabbing her face, “Can you say it again,” he wanted to hear it directly to his face. She quirked a little nervous half-smile, “I love you,” she said for him and she thought that maybe if there was anyone she could trust her fears to it was Joe. His thumb brushed over her lips once before he kissed them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any chapters that follow are just bonus moments that I couldn't bring myself to scrap entirely. They are fun content though, in my most humble opinion :)


	12. Bonus: Cassie Meets Big Rob In This One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassie is finally properly start struck.

“All of us should go to the park together, us and your brothers,” Cassie announced out of nowhere. Joe blinked, a sudden change of plans was fairly normal with the girl but he was having a little trouble figuring out what about their incredible kissing had anything to do with a park or his brothers. “What?” he asked blankly. “We should go the park, it’d be fun, wouldn’t it?” she smiled hopefully. “The park,” he was still not fully caught up to where Cassie seemed to be in this conversation, “Sure, yeah, let’s go to the park,” he agreed finally. Cassie planted a quick kiss on his lips and departed out of the room, probably to go find an appropriate park-going outfit. Shaking off his hormones he found his phone and called his brothers who, all three, luckily, were free for the afternoon and Kevin would contact Big Rob since the lot of them would be heading out together.

****************************************************************************************************

At the Jonas house, on the drive way, Cassie looked up at Big Rob with wide eyes and her mouth gaping slightly. Rob looked down at her with a similar expression, “Wow,” his voice rumbled. To the others present it was a pretty amusing sight. “I’m Cassie,” she introduced herself. “Rob,” he said and shook her hand. “It’s nice to meet you, Rob,” she smiled. “You too… do you mind if I…” he asked with a little motion. “Oh no, go ahead,” she laughed, “It’ll be fun,” she said. Carefully he hooked his hands under her arms and then lifted her too-easily, up to his eye level, “Cute, and tiny,” he smiled. “Thank you,” she said but couldn’t really focus as she was busy looking around from this new height. “So which one is your boy?” he asked as he sat her back down. Smiling over her shoulder, she hurried over to Joe and linked her arm though his, “I’m Joe’s girlfriend,” she explained, a phrase that was still new and exciting for her. Rob nodded. Hiding a bit behind her hair she whispered to Joe, “He’s very cool…” she glanced back a Big Rob like he might’ve over heard her. Joe’s mouth dropped, “Are you… star-struck?” he gaped at her. “He’s just so big and nice… and cool and big,” she breathed. “Yeah, Cass, he’s big, kind of necessary in his line of work,” Joe grinned, amused by her antics.

****************************************************************************************************

Ready to get going she stepped away and towards Rob, “You’re very cool,” she smiled widely at him. Rob laughed, a little embarrassed, “Well, thanks!” Rob grinned and dropped an affectionate hand on top of her head and held to door open for her and ushered her into the van and she crawled into the back. Joe was next but Rob stopped him and pulled him a little to the side, “She’s a good one,” he said in all seriousness. Joe looked up and nodded, “She is, I know,” then grinned, “She loves me,” he said. Rob’s serious demeanor held, “And you love her?” he asked. Joe looked into the car at the girl and smiled gently, “More than anything,” he answered honestly. “Good answer,” Big Rob grinned and shoved the middle brother towards the car and Cassie. Then after everyone was settled in they hit the road ready to have a really good day together.


	13. Joe Discovers Something Interesting In Cassie's House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joe finds out what kind of stuff Cassie is researching up on these days.

“Cassie, what’s with this book?”

“I’m reading it,”

“Yeah, but why this particular book?”

“I’m trying to learn about the different aspects of a relationship,”

“This is a book about- about-”

"..."

"...sex,"

“Yes, it is,”

“Why are you reading a book about this?”

“I think I’d like to try it one day,”

“Cass…”

“Eventually with somebody…”

“Cassie, you better be talking about me,”

“You’d want to?”

“Yeah, and believe me Cassie, one day and we’ll work our way through the whole damn book if you want to,”

“Really?”

“Yeah,”

“Good, I think this page will be the most fun,”

“…”

“Joe?”

“I couldn’t agree more,”


End file.
